


Little Slices of Life

by Peppermint_candies



Series: Alright [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, The twins might be mentioned...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1777231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s something he doesn’t expect to be blasting out of the kitchen as she stacks the dishwasher. A variety of oldies artist start playing and he smiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So seeing as these are rather short little drabbles I've happen to write to the "Alright" universe Instead of posting them all in separate stories I'll collect all the drabbles and side work that isn't quite "Alright" universe centered and place it here. :)

It’s something he doesn’t expect to be blasting out of the kitchen as she stacks the dishwasher. A variety of oldies artist start playing and he smiles. The twins down for the night and its just the two of them.

He can hear her humming along and he is suddenly engulfed with this need to see and touch her. As he’s making his way to the kitchen the music switches and gone is the sounds of Ray Charles and the voice of Etta James starts and he’s finding himself falling in love all over as she sways slowly around the kitchen not even noticing he’s there.

He smiles as she starts dancing around arms opening pretending she’s being held by someone. So he quietly slips into the kitchen and into her arms. He smiles as she grasps and flushes red with embarrassment.

"Don’t stop dancing." He teases kissing her forehead. Then she’s smiling up at him and they are dancing in their kitchen at eleven thirty at night.

Sure the dishwasher is only half stacked and Grant has put off all paperwork for this moment with her. But it’s worth it as Etta sings in the background.

He can feel her mouthing the words into his shoulder as they go from dancing to swaying through the kitchen. He can’t stop smiling now and he loves how unexpected it was to find her listening this kind of music. But as Etta changes into someone new he pulls back just enough to look at her.

"So…" He says raising an eyebrow.

"So what?" She grins as she steps on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"Nothing… I’m just surprised you’re listening to this." He shrugs and she rolls her eyes.

"Well believe it or not I hold a lot of respect for the great voices of the generations." She says.


	2. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kye can’t help but wonder what kind of drugs they had to give him to be this loopy but she’s glad she doesn’t have to listen to him complain about his jaw hurting anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that video that circulated where they guy came back from surgery and was loopy as heck and didn't know he had a wife but did...
> 
> Yeah... I kinda made a Skyeward version... :)

He blinks and stares at her. “Your pretty.” He mumbles and she laughs because she knows exactly how drugged he is.

"Thank you."

"No like you’re really pretty… Are you a model?"

"No I’m not a model but thank you for thinking I could be one. I’m actually a mom."

"Oh… Are you my mom?" He asks frowning and she’s laughing again but shaking her head.

"No… That’d be weird."

"Oh good." He says. Skye can’t help but wonder what kind of drugs they had to give him to be this loopy but she’s glad she doesn’t have to listen to him complain about his jaw hurting anymore. "You are a mom but you look like an angel… Are you an angel?"

"No dear I’m not an angel." She says smirking. She knows its wrong to video him like this but she’s dying and needs to prove it to him later that when he’s high all he does is talk about how pretty she is.

But then she notices how he seems to be getting upset and she’s worried he’s in pain. “Hey… What’s wrong?” She ask concerned.

"If you are someone’s mom that means your married and I can’t ask you out…" He says quietly and she’s suddenly laughing again. She knows its wrong to laugh because he looks so upset but its just the irony of the fact she’s the one person he can’t ever get out of his head for the most part is so high to not remember they are married.

"Sweetie… I’m your wife." She says with a smile.

"My wife…" He mumbles testing the words out for himself before he looks back at her with childlike wonder and excitement. "My wife! Like wife wife?"

"Yeah like wife wife." She says with a sigh.

"Holy shit… You are even more pretty now!" He says happily. "I love you." He says and he’s got the dopiest look on his face an she can’t help but laugh.

"I love you too."

-

"You talk to much high." She tells him a few days later. They are cuddled up in bed and she’s holding her phone.

"I am no."

"That’s a lie." She says before pulling up the video.


	3. Momma

"Momma! Joshy said a bad word!" A voice screamed across the house. Sighing softly as she glanced up from her spot cuddled up with Ward and she can feel him trying not to laugh as the twins come running into the room.

"What did Joshy say?" Skye asks looking at the two. She smiled as she watched the two. One was pouting and all Skye could think was it looked nearly identical to Ward.

"He said Lucy is a stupid!" Hazel cries out hugging her doll to her. Ward then couldn’t stop himself from laughing quietly as he looked at Skye. She sighed before shaking her head.

"Apologize to your sister." Ward said looking at Josh who frowned.

"But its dumb…" He pouted.

"To you sure but to your sister that’s very important to her. How’s you like me to call Dino stupid or dumb?"

"I’m sorry Hazel…" Josh said quietly. "Lucy isn’t dumb."

"It’s okay." Hazel mumbles before climbing up next to Skye. "Momma is he gonna be in trouble now?"

Skye smiled and kissed her little girls forehead. “No I don’t think so… He’s learned his lesson.”


	4. braids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Daddy does more complicated braids in my hair I should go first so I’m now late!" Hazel pouts.
> 
> The don’t seem to notice the man in question slowly coming up the back porch until the door swings open.
> 
> "I’ll do your mother’s hair if you continue to argue." He says stretching out his arms.

She couldn’t help but laugh as she finds both her girls sitting at the table waiting on their daddy. Watching as they argue over who goes first she rolls her eyes. “You both aren’t going to get anything done if you keep this up.” She says as she crosses the kitchen to find her morning cup of coffee.

They pause mid argument and frown. “But mommy… I go to school first I should be first right?” Libby asks quietly looking at her mother

"Daddy does more complicated braids in my hair I should go first so I’m now late!" Hazel pouts.

The don’t seem to notice the man in question slowly coming up the back porch until the door swings open.

"I’ll do your mother’s hair if you continue to argue." He says stretching out his arms.

Having gone for his morning run with their dog he greets Skye with a kiss an a quick sip of her too sugar-y coffee and a kiss to each girl’s head.

"Give me five minutes and I’ll be back." He mumbles.   
-

"You better love on him like crazy for doing your hair after his run." Skye says before she disappears into her little home office right off the kitchen. She can hear both girls talking quietly now and it makes her smile. They were close despite their age and its something that Skye couldn’t have wanted it any other way.

"Daddy!" Libby squeals as Grant appears back in the kitchen risking a peak she sees probably the cutest scene she’s ever seen.

Libby sitting perched on the bar stool clinging to the counter for dear life as Grant starts parting her hair.

When Skye had to leave the twins with him for a few days many years ago, she felt a little bit bad for Hazel who’s hair was long and hard to manage. She worried that she’d come home to Hazel’s hair being a rats nest but instead came home to find it in an intricate braid. Surprised as Grant admitted he might have gone a little overboard when Skye asked about the braid.

That had been nearly twelve years ago and he still spent his mornings now braiding hair ever since Libby discovered his talent.

Watching her daughters bond with their daddy always made her heart swell big an make her get teary eyed. She loved watching her husband and best friend take care of his children with such care that it was really hard to believe he was really a Shield Specialist.


	5. Libby Mae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She doesn’t notice it at first. How could she? She works long hours and the twins well they were a handful most nights.

She doesn’t notice it at first. How could she? She works long hours and the twins well they were a handful most nights. She was thankful for Grant but at the same time she wants to kick his ass because when is he gonna marry her.

She’s nearly five months along when they all notice. She never got morning sickness which she thinks is a blessing but when she starts crying about sending the twins to school each morning Grant encourages her to at least talk to Bruce because he’d be able to tell her what’s wrong.

He’s suggest talking to Jemma to but Skye refused to go to her for her problems she didn’t want to burden Jemma for nothing.

-

"Um…" Bruce says looking at her surprised he takes in to account that she’s currently on the verge if tears and he can see Grant scrambling to calm her. "How long has this been happening?"

"The crying? Past week or so… The steady increase in eating and sleeping the past month…" Grant says holding Skye close

"Right and Skye, how have you felt?"

"Bloated and fat." She cries.

Her cries cause Bruce to quirk a smile before shaking his head. “And awkward question but when was the last time you two slept together?”

"Uh…"

"Oh…" Skye says before a blush appears. She can’t believe she didn’t think if it sooner. "Do you think I’m?"

"It seems pretty plausible." Bruce says with a nod. "I can run a test to find out."

"Skye…?" Grant says softly. He’s not sure if what they are talking about is what he’s thinking. "Are you?"

"Hi daddy." She says with a smile.

-

Libby Mae Ward, the current youngest is brought into the world early into the morning Christmas Eve.

And she’s perfect just like her siblings. Skye can’t help but find Grant and Libby together the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.

Even with the pretty little rock that now rests on her finger. She doesn’t notice that until later when the light catches it and she looks at Ward in surprise.

"I wanted to do it right." He shrugs and glances at Coulson who nods giving his approval to them.


	6. Cuddle Buddy

She can’t stop laughing as Libby pouts up at her father. It’s not even that funny but here she is watching her youngest daughter pout up at her six foot three father for not picking her up.

"Libby, sweetheart." Skye says because she can see the strong want in Grant’s face as he looks back at their daughter. "Daddy can’t pick you up right now… Remember what Aunt Jemma said?" Skye says smiling.

It’s true Grant Ward has been put on strict doctors orders not to lift anything over the weight of maybe a juice carton mainly because he took a nasty hit and dislocated his shoulder on his last mission. The missions he was promised never to be put on again but apparently when you run a agency with a few thousand some agents and most the agents who are specialized in that particular classified mission you send the only person qualified despite the fact those missions have been sworn off since his return.

Pouting back at his daughter Grant wished he could easily pick up his little girl and cuddle with her. “Go sit on the couch or lay in bed.” Skye says rolling her eyes as she watches them pout at each other. “Seriously… I am raising five children here.”

"You only had four." Grant says glancing back at Skye long enough to look confused before glancing down.

"No stupid. You… Gosh you can be such a child sometimes Robot." Skye giggles at the pout that forms and Libby’s giggles as she too realizes how silly her father is.

"That’s mean."

"You’re mean."

"Momma." Libby says sighing loudly. "Can I cuddle with Daddy in my room?"

"I think our room would be better… We can put the tv on and you can watch a movie with him."

"Come cuddle with us then." Grant says with a smile


	7. A Super Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Halloween rolls around this year Parker decides maybe that this year he'll go as a superhero...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that photo set that's floating around of Criminal Mind’s where Hotch’s son dress up like him on tumblr and this literally happened…

He’s had a love/hate relationship with Halloween ever since the Twins conned him into taking them trick-o-treating many years ago. He can remember how they both used their mother’s puppy dog eyes on him and there he was walking with two seven year old bouncing about in princess and cowboy costumes. Josh never liked superhero costumes because most of them looked dumb.

But he could understand the twins as well as the rest of his children grew up around the actual people who the costumes were based off of. So as they grew their costumes got more elaborate in avoiding superheros. Then sweet little Parker came along.

Now years later as Parker who grew up with Iron Man and Captain America as his unofficial uncles had decided that he’d get one of those overly muscular superhero costumes.

As Halloween got closer and closer Parker seemed more and more excited over it constantly giggling with Skye over all the candy he’d get and what he might get that particularly year from the woman who lived a few doors down that baby sat him a few times.

He couldn’t stop the excitement that hit him as Halloween finally arrived. “Come on kiddo lets get you ready.” Grant laughed as he watched his youngest son bounce across the kitchen.

"Mommy said she’d help me!"

"But Mommy is busy…" Grant sighed glancing up from mid-snack making. "I can help you out kiddo."

"But Dad… Mommy said she would she promised." Parker whined and pouted before accepting the snack Grant held out to him.

As he munched through his snack Skye appeared in the shared office doorway. “I promised what?” She asked with a small smile appearing as she watched her baby’s face light up.

"To help me with my costume. Dad want’s to go early."

"It’s understandable… All the good candy gets handed out early." Skye shrugs before glancing at Grant. "I think I could help you out… If you don’t mind waiting a few more minutes and letting me finish working on this paperwork."

Parker shrugged and looked at his Father who sighed. “Fine we can wait.”

"YES! I’m gonna go upstairs!" Parker shouted grinning at his parents. Skye couldn’t stop the giggles that came as Grant groaned quietly and looked at her.

"All you." He says. "The kid is all you."

"No… He’s got you cheekbones and hair…" Skye grins before sneaking closer to him. "I literally have another page or so of paperwork before I need to send it off… I know you wanna get this over with but Parker already has asked me at least seven times in the past week to help him with his costume. "

Grant nodded slowly before wrapping his arms around her. “He’s stubborn like you too.” He smirked before kissing her forehead. “Go get your paperwork done. He might combust if you take any longer.”

-

Skye true to her word only took another ten minutes before she headed upstairs to help Parker change. “Now are you sure?” Skye asked quietly as she hung the Superhero costume back up.

"Totally sure. He’s cooler anyways." Parker grinned and Skye grinned right back. "Right mom?"

"Right."

Helping him change made Skye’s hear soar a little as she watched her youngest grin and look at her carefully. “How do I look?”

She gave him a thumbs up before combing his hair back a little. “Wait a minute I’ll get you something.” She says quietly before kissing the top of his head. Disappearing into her own room she snagged a pair of sunglasses before heading back to Parker. “Here. Now you look just like him.”

-

"Parker?" Grant called as Skye came down the stairs with a little teary eyed but all smiles. "Hey.. you okay?"

"He’s all grown up. Call me when you head back okay?" She said quietly. "I have to deal with I.T now and I’m kind of ready to bash my skull in if I have to recode everything again." She sighs.

"Park- That’s not Iron Man." Grant said looking at the top of the stairs where Parker stood in his own suit and tie. A pair a sunglasses were perched on top of his head and he grinned down at his dad showing off the missing front tooth.

"I wanted to be a real superhero…"

"And Uncle Tony isn’t?" Grant asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well he is but I wanted to be a different kind of Superhero… Guess."

"Grandpa Phil?"

"No Dad. Not Grandpa." Parker sighed. He frowned a little and pushed the sunglasses down over his eyes. "Guess again?"

"I don’t know who are you?" Grant asked looking stumped.

"Dadddddd… I’m you." Parker said stressing his name.

It kind of hit Grant like a ton of bricks as he inspected Parker’s costume a little closer. He realized a little to late that it was his old aviators now covering his son’s eyes and the small Shield symbol patch attached to his jacket.

He smiled widely as the boy hugged him tightly. “I wanted to be you because you’re a hero Dad. A cool hero that doesn’t need any fancy suit to fly around saving people.”


	8. A Birthday Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something Fishy going on... and it’s been a couple years since they have had a quiet morning to themselves. Thankfully all their children were at sleep overs for the weekend. Even Parker whom Coulson dropped by and collected around noon the previous afternoon.
> 
> So with a morning all to themselves the grown up enjoy their day off also it doesn't help that their children have all seemingly disappeared on their father's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where I was going with this...
> 
> Also quick warning it's slightly nsfwish?

She’s not sure why he never wears a shirt early in the morning after they get up. But she’ll appreciate it. She loves watching the way his back muscles move as he moves around the kitchen to make them breakfast.

It’s been a couple years since they have had a quiet morning to themselves. Thankfully all their children were at sleep overs for the weekend. Even Parker whom Coulson dropped by and collected around noon the previous afternoon.

"You are thinking." Grant says glancing up from the pancake batter he’s mixing.

"Appreciating the view." Skye mumbles back with a grin. "Is it odd that our children and D.C all apparently planned this..? Are they trying to tell us something?"

"Have a good night sleep for once?"

"I found underwear in my underwear draw that wasn’t their before." Skye deadpans and it catches Grant’s attention.

"Clearly someone thinks we should apparently get laid…" She shrugs and it makes her smile a little.

He can’t help but roll his eyes and laugh. “They think fancy underwear is what you need?”

"They think we haven’t had sex?"

Then they are both laughing because clearly their children don’t have a single clue about their parents sex lives which is good and they’d rather keep that way.

-

She enjoys her pancakes but enjoys feeling Grant pressed up against her even more. Looking up at him through her lashes she smiles at him and he groans before bending down to kiss her.

She’s cornered against the fridge and he runs his fingers under her(his) shirt.

She loves the look he gives her as he pulls away. Pure love drunk haze and she’s totally in love with how that look hasn’t changed over the past twenty years or so. Carding her fingers through his once black hair she smiles and shakes her head before giggling again.

"What?" He asks gently because her giggles are kinda contagious and he’s starting to sport his own grin.

"Nothing lets go make use of the time without the kid old man." She teases before he pouts and pulls her hips to him. She knows he hates it when she makes the old man joke but there is an eight year difference between them and he’s always been grumpy like an old man.

"Mmhm stop pouting you know I’m only making a joke." She says rolling her eyes. "Besides the birthday boy shouldn’t complain… I think his kids got him his wife for his birthday."

-

In all honesty when the twins come home first they are generally surprised to find their parents curled on the couch reading of all things. When they both glance up with reading glasses perched on their noses an greet them they make no indication of what they thought might happen.

"What did you two do all day?" Hazel asks finally noticing how bouncy their mother seemed.

"We slept for once… And your father made breakfast which was nice. Then we’ve been here catching up on paperwork and reading." Skye say before she cuddles closer to Grant.

"Really? You didn’t do anything exciting?"

"Your mother almost started a food fight." Grant shrugs but leaves it at that. Both parents grin as the twins huff and leave muttering about how lame their parents were.


	9. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She comes home one night right in the middle of bath time. But the kids bathroom is empty and dry for the most part and it worries her that maybe he forget.

There are nights that she doesn’t get home until late and she hates that she misses time with her children but at the same time she is so glad that they get to spend time with their daddy.

She comes home one night right in the middle of bath time. But the kids bathroom is empty and dry for the most part and it worries her that maybe he forget.

Because its happened before where he forgot about bath time and two seven year olds went to bed caked with mud in their hair and on their face.

She made him clean the twins room to be spotless after that. But now she’s worried right now there is one four year old that is currently missing from the bathtub along with her daddy.

But the twins see her first and hug her and tell her how much they missed her while she was gone.  
Then they direct her toward her own bathroom.

Where she stand in the doorway and finds her youngest daughter in her bathtub talking a mile a minute about her day to one tired looking Grant Ward. She can see the way his shoulders sag that he’s fighting to stay awake longer for the daughter’s sake and that even though he’s had a long day he still pushes through to make sure his children are taken care of. Smiling as neither seem to notice her she takes a picture to send to Jemma and then another to send to Coulson because its honestly too cute and how many times can one say they’ve seen badass specialist Grant Ward bathing his babies before?

-

She sneaks off back into their bedroom and doesn’t say anything as she changes out of her work clothes. She’s halfway through pulling one of Grant’s shirts over her head when a fluffy damp mass runs into her.

"Mommy!" The mass squeals and Skye pulls the shirt down.

"Baby!" Skye says equally happy. She picks up her baby girl and smiles and can’t help but love that Libby is winding down for the day as Grant appears in the doorway.

"Hey." He calls before looking that the fluffy towel and little girl in Skye’s arm. "You little girl need to get some clothes on." He says before coming closer. Skye can’t help the giggles that come as Libby wiggles around. She can’t help the smile that forms when they have Libby in between them and their little girl giggles loudly before struggling to get down.

"Nice try munchkin." Grant says wrapping his arms around the wiggly child.


	10. First Day of School.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twins first day of school... And Skye can't stop the emotions....

She can’t believe this day has come. They have finally settled down and have a home together. Thankfully one that is probably in the safest place in the world… If not Coulson would make it the safest place on the face of any planet within moments to keep them safe.

But she can’t believe her babies first day of actually school has finally come. She’s emotional for so many reasons. She’s always had her children close this would be the first time they’ve ever been away from them for a long period of time.

"If anyone asks you where you use to go to school?"

"We were homeschooled." Hazel answer with an eye rolls. They thought the nervous behavior that their mother showed was silly. "Mommy we know not to tell people who our uncles are or that you work for shield." Hazel stresses because despite everything Skye still is worried.

"They got this Skye." Grant says from his side of the car. He had reached over with one hand to hold Skye’s while he drove to hopefully calm her.

 

“I know I’m just going to miss you. It’s your first time somewhere new without us…”

"We’ll be okay! Mommy we promise."

"I know." Skye sighs and can’t help but smile at her twins. "I know you’ll do good."

-

She’s still emotional after they get dropped off and as they finally pull away from the school Skye breaks down.

She could feel Grant pull over and she could hear him unbuckle his seatbelt and get out. Glancing up through her tears she could see him round the car and open her door.

Scrambling to unbuckle her seat belt she can’t stop the fresh tears as he scooper her up into his arms.

He holds her close and lets her cry. “Baby they’ll be okay. I’m sure of it. I’m sure Tony’s already monitoring the place and who knows what Fitz gave them.” Grant says softly as he kisses her hair and rubs her back. “Everything will be okay.” He mumbles.

Skye isn’t so sure that was meant for her or not. He did look a little teary as the twins hopped out of the car and wave to them. “Everything will be okay…” Skye whispers and smiles.


	11. Of those  Sexy lumberjack looks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He’s always kept up with his hygiene so for this beard to suddenly appear after three weeks away she’s surprised he hasn’t gotten around to shaving it.
> 
> And she hates when he plays dirty...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skyeward fluff. :3

He’s always kept up with his hygiene so for this beard to suddenly appear after three weeks away she’s surprised he hasn’t gotten around to shaving it.

She won’t let him know how attractive he looks with his beard but then again maybe that’s why he’s not shaving it because he knows somehow. The girls seem to like it too. Libby especially and it makes Skye giggle every time when Libby asks if he’s secretly a lumberjack.

He had been wearing more plaid lately and oh gosh she loved it when he rolled the sleeves to show off his arms.

Skye wants to hate him for playing dirty but she can’t. He’s to attractive and he totally knows it.

So it takes her a few days before she finally asks. “What’s with your sexy lumberjack look you have going?” She asks one morning while they were enjoying the few moments of quiet together. She can feel him smile against her shoulder and she doesn’t know if its a good or bad thing.

He presses a few quick kisses down her collarbone and smirks when she lets out a sigh. “You like it… Plus I like not having to shave everyday.”

"Mmhm I see…" She says softly before pulling up for a kiss.


End file.
